


Singular

by innie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graveyard scene - SPOILERS for "The Hounds of Baskerville."<br/>John knows when Sherlock is acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

Born to be on stage, that one, and dangerous for the way he so recklessly mixed truth with his little tricks and traps and taunts. That nearly-apologetic gulp, combined with the drawing close of his coat's lapels as if he wanted to burrow down in a comforting nest of blankets, were precisely timed to appear to be involuntary rather than the opening salvo of Sherlock's campaign to reconquer the territory he'd marked in his brain as _John_. It would be words next.

When they came, coupled with an intense glare from that paper-white face, John's already meagre supply of patience had dwindled down to nothing. It was interrogation first, as if Sherlock had to work his way up to speaking of his emotions; it was masterfully done, and John felt a lunatic urge to applaud.

Until Sherlock tried the worst manipulation of all: "I've just got one," he confessed like a lawyer in an American novel, voice throbbing with a plea not to let justice be lost. John knew he was meant to melt at the words, to feel the glow of standing alone in Sherlock's heart, but he burned at that moment for Mycroft, for Mrs. Hudson, for Greg, whose face was a billboard for the crimes Sherlock had committed against him and whose ring-finger was, on Sherlock's word, bare.


End file.
